The Wraith Hunters
by JennMel
Summary: It is a fine line we tread that sets us apart from our enemies. How do we know when we cross it? How do we know when we've gone too far? How can Carson live with blood on his hands?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hi! This story came to me very suddenly. I warn you before you read, the last chapter will contain some issues that might upset some people.

This story will start at season one, and end some time after the Siege, but doesn't contain any specific or major spoilers. I am abysmal at writing accents, so I apologise for Carson's speech which will generally be written like the others. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Wraith Hunters

Chapter 1

"Run! Come on!" Major John Sheppard whirled around, yelling at his team mates. Teyla was already ahead of them, dialling the Stargate.

The attack had come out of nowhere. Major Sheppard's team had been accompanying Dr Beckett in administering medicine to the Hej, a nomadic group of people who had offered a share of their crops in return for medical aid. The Hive ship had loomed out across the sun, creating an eclipse as Wraith darts rained down from the sky. Teyla's senses had only given them a split second advantage, and although they had tried to take some of the Hej with them, the people were too out of their minds in terror to listen. The settlement had been too close to have merited the use of a puddle jumper, and so now, the five were running for their lives.

The Stargate exploded into the atmosphere as Teyla hit the engage with far more force than necessary. Dr Rodney McKay was the next member of his team to come crashing through the trees. John grabbed his arm, "Go through with Teyla, now!"

The Athosian punched in their IDC and forcibly dragged the scientist through the gate. Shots from Wraith stunners flittered through the undergrowth, forcing John to take cover behind the DHD. After what seemed like an age, Lieutenant Ford staggered into the clearing, carrying Carson, Atlantis' CMO, "He was hit by a stunner! Go sir!" Ford yelled.

Ignoring him, John ran forward to help. Between them, they half ran towards the open wormhole. Suddenly, to accompany the Wraith on the ground, an ear popping roaring shot over their heads and looped around; a dart. The shimmering beam cascaded downwards to scoop up the runners. John shoved Ford sideways and made to dive in the other direction, dragging Carson. However, at the same time, he was shot in the back with a stunner from the ground. Ford watched in horror as his commanding officer fell sideways, still carried by his momentum, losing his grip on the unconscious Carson, who was swallowed by the beam.

Still numb, Ford's instincts kicked in making him grab his CO and jump through the gate before the dart came around again.

Hidden in the shadows of the vegetation, two pairs of eyes watched on as the dart dialled the Stargate as soon as the wormhole to Atlantis closed, and shot through. The owners of these two pairs of eyes, a woman and a boy, did not wait as they too ran through the Stargate in pursuit to the planet on the other side.

* * *

Denna emerged from the Stargate at a run, shortly followed by the boy. She slammed her hand down on the centre of the DHD to cause the wormhole to disengage. The boy was breathing heavily, but still managed to voice his disbelief, "First we leave those men to get captured by the Wraith, and then we follow them? I do not understand."

He looked up at the woman, who raised an eyebrow. "Turn around, Rit." The boy turned, and then let out a strangled yelp. In the plain surrounding the Stargate sat five Wraith darts. "Lesson three; never have less technology than your enemy, even if it means stealing theirs. And we did not leave them to die. Four out of the five made it to their home. By taking the fifth one from them, the last two were able to make it to the gate. If we had not acted the way we did, it is likely all three would now be in the hands of the enemy."

Denna strode up to a mountain of a man climbing out of the modified dart to help him with the unconscious human. Laying him on the ground, the man frowned, "His clothes are strange, not from any world I recognise, unless the Genii have advanced further." He spat out the name with contempt.

"He is not Genii, Tchen." Denna rested a hand on his forehead, "He's an Atlantian, the ones who woke the Wraith."

The man's eyes widened, "How can you be sure?"

"I have heard many descriptions of them. Come, we must return to the camp. My father moved us to Chian last night."

The man nodded, and effortlessly lifted Carson into his arms. He strode towards the Stargate, waiting for Denna to dial Chian, and then followed her and Rit through the wormhole.

* * *

"Elizabeth, we cannot leave Dr Beckett at the hands of the Wraith."

"I am not sending you all on a rescue mission that will be suicide. MALP telemetry indicates that the Hive ship has already moved on. I'm sorry, but there is no discussion. Dismissed."

Weir rose and left the room, leaving the four team mates stunned. Rodney rose, only to be waved off by Teyla, "There is no point arguing, it was a miracle she let you go the first time to rescue us."

Ford looked at his hands, uncharacteristically sombre, "I can't believe he's gone."

John said nothing.

* * *

Carson's head beat out a rhythm that could have been danced to. Blearily opening his eyes, he expected to see one of two things: either the inside of a Wraith ship, or the Atlantis infirmary. He did not expect to be in a tent with a strange woman grinding up some plant material in a pestle and mortar in the corner. He sat up fast, which only caused his head to spin, "Woah."

The woman looked up sharply, "Lie back down!" Her words were spoken harshly, but not without kindness. She gently pressed a hand on his chest and forced him back down, "Welcome to Chian. I am Mianna, a healer. What is your name?"

"Carson. What's going on? Where are the others?"

Mianna smiled sadly, "They are safe back in your home; we rescued you before the Wraith could kill you – or worse. Do not think ill of them, they believe you to be dead. We only rescue people as a last resort, because, generally, they never return home."

Carson frowned, letting his tired brain assimilate this information. A horrible jolt in his stomach reminded him of something, "My GDO!"

The healer frowned, "There was nothing on you when Tchen caught you, only a handgun." Belatedly, Carson remembered dropping his pack, containing his GDO, and having a gun shoved into his hands as John dragged them through the trees. A horrible chill spread through his body; how would he get home? "Can you try and sit up for me?"

With Mianna's help, Carson sat up and drank some water. While he did this, the healer rose, for the first time showing him the right side of her face as her hair fell back. Snaking along her temple, from her eyebrow to her ear, was a black tattoo, spiky in design. Curiosity taking over, Carson asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" He gestured to her face.

Smiling, Mianna traced the tattoo with her fingertip. "As a people, we are not tied to a world. We are nomadic and, on the whole, consist of people just like you. People we rescue. I have been travelling for nigh on six years now; my village was destroyed by the Wraith. There are only three people who actually still carry the blood of the First; our leader Beren, and his children. These tattoos are of our own design, and mark us as brethren, despite our origins. We gain them when we become warriors. What of you? Your accent is strange, not one I have heard. Where do you hail from?"

"My accent is unique to my country, Scotland. My planet is called Earth."

"I have never heard of it."

"It's in another galaxy, the Wraith have never reached there. Currently, we live on Atlantis."

"Then Denna was right. She recognised the insignia on your jacket. Come, she is outside."

Helping Carson out of bed, she handed him his t-shirt, and led the way out of the tent. The camp was a lot like the Athosian one on the Mainland. It was bright and alive with colours, smells, and sounds. People were going about their work and play, occasionally sneaking curious glances at Carson. A woman was arguing with a huge man over twice her size, "I'm telling you, Tchen, Rit can handle it."

"You put too much faith in the young. The boy is hopeless, your mission report described as much. He is not ready. He has many more years to go before he is strong enough, in either mind or body."

"How is he to learn if you don't let him? He's almost eighteen!"

"He may be your brother, but you cannot treat him like this. If he were any other, you would agree with me. He can train in the camp, not on missions."

The woman was about to retort, when she noticed Carson and Mianna, "We will discuss this later. Prepare the hunting party into the forest; I will be there shortly to take them. You need to start today's training."

Mianna stepped forwards, "Carson, this is Denna, and that was Tchen, they rescued you. I will leave you now."

Carson suddenly felt very awkward once more, having finally begun to feel at ease with Mianna, "So your name's Carson?" He nodded, "As Mianna said, I am Denna, daughter of Beren, our leader. He will want to see you."

Carson fell into step beside Denna, questions swirling around his head. Before he could ask any, however, Denna began to explain, "Centuries ago, my ancestors, the Endari, angered the Wraith by advancing beyond their technological acceptance. They were all but wiped out, save twenty survivors, three families, who fled to another world. They vowed to not rest until the Wraith were gone from the universe, and so here we stand today. My family are the strongest link to the Endari, but we are no longer that people. Over the years, we have picked up many victims of the Wraith to make the society you see before you. We are nomadic, and have many camps across the worlds, so the Wraith never catch us. We are known across the galaxy as a myth; only the Genii know of us, and we of them, from a mistake made years ago. They are our only other enemy."

She led him into a tent, in which an old man sat, presumably Beren. He, like all other adults of the society, bore the tattoo, wrinkled with age, "Ah, the newcomer. Welcome."

Carson wanted to make a good impression; the warrior society and abundance of weapons had not escaped him, but he was still confused, "Thank you, but I'm sorry, who really _are_ you all?"

The old man chuckled, "I am Beren, leader of the Wraith Hunters. Welcome to our camp, Atlantian."

"Thank you, but I really need to get home. Do you have a radio?"

The old man sighed, "Denna, leave us please." After his daughter had left, he gestured for Carson to sit, "We do not carry radios, for fear of discovery. I had thought this was explained to you."

The man waited, listening as the revelation hit the doctor, "I can't go home. Bloody hell." Carson hardly knew any other gate addresses from where he could get help.

"No child. I wish to offer you a home with us. If you do not want this, you are welcome to stay here, but I warn you, this planet is uninhabited and unforgiving to those who do not understand it, and we would not return."

"I barely know you. Can I trust you?"

"What does your instinct tell you?"

Carson looked up to meet the milky white eyes of the old man, absently noting his blindness and vulnerability. If he stayed with them, there was more chance he would coincide with people from Atlantis. These people were strange, but right now he needed friends, "Yes."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: So what did you think? I would appreciate feedback. The next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're getting better." Denna smiled as she danced with the swords, circling Carson.

"I'm getting worse, and you bloody well know it." Carson breathed heavily as he sheathed his sword.

Denna frowned, laying down her swords on the bench, "What is wrong? You have been like this for the past few days now."

"Aye - ever since we started these lessons. I'm a doctor Denna. We take an oath to do no harm. A gun is bad enough, but a sword? You're teaching me to kill people, and not in self defence. This isn't me."

"I'm teaching you to kill Wraith. You're right, a man who kills another of his own people, or even race, is no one, but the Wraith are not human. They would kill their own to survive, and this is what makes us different. Listen to me Carson, you will never kill in cold blood; it is not in your nature." She smiled, "You have been here two months now; you need to know how to defend yourself. Come, it is almost breakfast."

Denna led the way down from the training circle across the frost laden ground. They would be moving on soon, before the winter became too harsh. She frowned when Tchen came to meet them at the edge of the camp, "What is it? Where is everyone?"

The whole camp was deserted, and for one terrified second, Carson thought the Wraith must have come, but then Tchen open his mouth, speaking softly, "It is your father, Danna, he died in the night."

The words hit the woman with a blow so hard, she swayed, only to have Carson steady her. Her mouth slightly open, she stared blankly at Tchen. Carson looked briefly at the gentle giant, to see him begin to walk back into camp. Slipping an arm around her shoulders, and taking her hand, Carson led Denna into the camp. Everyone was gathered around the central fire next to the leader's tent.

No one talked, but the sorrow was evident in the air. Children cried with their parents as they murmured through their tears. Carson didn't realise it, but he was crying too. It was one of those times when no matter how little you knew a person, you couldn't help but channel the sorrow. Rit stood by the tent to take his sister from Carson, but Denna refused to leave his embrace, taking him into the tent with her. A still form lay under a blanket that had been drawn over the head. Mianna stood by, head bowed.

Unable to control her composure for any longer, tears broke from Denna's eyes, flowing freely and silently down her cheeks. These soon turned into sobs as her legs gave way from under her. Not knowing what else to do, Carson held her on the floor of the tent, rocking. Dimly, he heard singing, and realised it was the people outside, mourning their loss.

The singing continued as they laid the wrapped body on the kindling and set it alight with the torches. It floated around the camp, laced with sobs, cries and prayers, and rose into the air. Through it all, Denna said nothing. When the pyre had burned to the ground, and the sun had long set, Denna took a breath, and spoke in clouds of silver, "I will protect you, as my father did. He did not die today, he lives on through us. However many fall, we live on. Hope will not die until the very last of us is gone. I cannot promise I will know what I am doing, but I will do everything in my power to lead you well." She cleared her throat, "Sleep. Tomorrow, we move camp through the Stargate to Gerch."

* * *

Carson stayed up long into the night, getting used to the temperature. It was a pleasantly warm night, heralding the summer, a sharp contrast to the world they had left. Yet again, there was no sign of the Atlantians having been here. The words spoken in the last few days preyed on Carson's mind. The funeral made him wonder what his friends thought. Did they think he was dead? He had been gone long enough to be at least classed MIA, if not dead. Denna's words to him in the training circle were burned into his mind. The Wraith were evil, no doubt about that, but how far was he willing to go?

* * *

"It's beautiful." Denna grinned, kissing her husband, "What does it mean?"

Carson smiled softly, "It's a Celtic knot, from an ancient culture of my country. Many believe it to signify eternity."

It had been almost two years since Carson had joined the Wraith Hunters, and in that time they had travelled to many worlds, none which showed signs of his friends. In that time, many things had happened; his marriage for one. It had been a surreal occasion, only a few weeks ago, and he still barely believed it had happened. He had also become proficient in fighting, although had never engaged in anything but training fights. Until today.

The design which he had drawn was to be his eye tattoo, and Carson would be the first to admit that he was terrified. Not just the pain factor, but the fact it would mark him as a Hunter forever. Denna frowned as a shadow flitted across Carson's face, "Are you sure about this?"

Swallowing, Carson met his wife's eyes, "Definitely."

* * *

It was carnage. Bodies lay everywhere, and more were falling. Those who were not dead were swept up in the darts. Carson was covered in black blood; his mind had shut down long ago. They had got intel of a Hive ship, travelling a marked path through the stars, and a contingent of hunters had been sent to apprehend them. Carson and Tchen had led a party of ten. Tchen was in one of the darts, but Carson couldn't tell which. He swiped behind him, simultaneously beheading a Wraith and dodging a blast from a stunner. A few metres away, another Hunter, Eliya, was dragging five villagers out of the carnage as a dart came around for another shot. Behind Eliya, a male Wraith with dark eyes rose from where he had fallen when he was shot and stalked towards them. "Run!" Carson tried to make his voice heard over the melee, but to no avail.

He ran forwards, lashing out at another Wraith on his way before it could feed. He tackled Eliya out of the way of both dart and Wraith as they came sweeping down. He lunged, stabbing the Wraith in the chest. The villagers they had been helping had been swept away, except one, who Eliya had been forcibly dragging when Carson had pulled her down. "We have to retreat!" he yelled.

She didn't argue, and sent up the flare. It shot purple into the sky, contrasting with the bluey green glow from the Wraith weapons. One single dart wheeled in the air, and shot off. Scrambling to their feet, the two Hunters grabbed the villager, a man, and ran into the forest for the Stargate.

* * *

In all, seven out of two thousand villagers had been saved, three of whom were badly injured. The Hunters had been lucky; they had all made it out – barely. Carson and Mianna had been working through the night to save the three survivors. One man had been victim to a Wraith feeding, while another, a little girl, had lost her leg in an explosion caused by the Wraith darts; the last one, her brother, had been impaled through the stomach. All three died before the sun rose.

"You couldn't have done anything." Denna sat on the ridge overlooking the camp with Carson. "You got four out of there, and gave the Wraith a shock. You did well."

"Not well enough. However many of those sodding bastards we kill, there's always more. More humans always die than Wraith."

"Four less died thanks to you."

"Is it enough? The Wraith even killed three more after we'd got them to safely, albeit indirectly."

Denna leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's all we can do."

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: What do you think? A bit shorter than last time, but I don't want to give too much away for the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. Here is the last chapter!

Warning: some things in this chapter may upset people.

Chapter 3

"It's my decision."

Carson looked upon Denna with despair, "_Please_. Don't do this."

"What kind of leader would I be if I sent people to their possible deaths but never went myself? My father went to Hunt until he was too old to do so. I have to do this Carson."

"No." Carson's voice cracked as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"I will come home, but if I don't, I want you to take my place as leader. Rit is far too young to lead, and the people trust you. I know you will do a good job-"

"You say you're going to come home, and then you say that?" Carson tore away, stepping back, "You know this is suicide."

"No, I believe we can do this and return. Please Carson, I want your support on this, but I will go without it."

Tears welling, but never falling, Carson nodded and listened to her instructions. "I will take five others with me; volunteers, but Tchen must stay with you. As soon as we leave, start packing up camp and move to Fennar. We will return here, so only have a skeleton guard waiting for us. This should take no longer than twenty four hours."

"Blowing up a hive ship is an impossible task."

"Not with these explosives. This may be the only chance we get." Five days ago, the Hunters stumbled upon some old ruins deep into the forest, full of strange crystals. Upon further inspection, these crystals turned out to be _very_ volatile, the consequence being a huge smoking crater when a crystal had been left by a fire.

Carson let his head fall forwards in defeat. Stepping forwards, Denna brought him up to meet her eyes, "I love you, but I have to do this." She kissed him, not wanting to pull away. "Come, we must explain everything to everyone."

* * *

Carson crouched in the undergrowth, intently watching the Stargate for any sign of life. The twenty four hour boundary had passed long ago, and night had long closed in. Next to him sat Tchen. They were the last ones left; everyone else had moved to Fennar where Mianna was looking after them. Just as Tchen was about to tentatively suggest that they left, the Stargate burst into life, indicating an incoming wormhole. As soon as it engaged, two figures stumbled out – one male, one female. The female of the pair smashed her hand down on the DHD, plunging them into darkness as the wormhole closed.

Carson and Tchen ran forwards. Although he was glad people had come back, the two survivors were not who he had hoped. Eliya and Vedok. Before they could ask, Eliya spoke, "I'm so sorry Carson. She died on the ship as it exploded; three others were shot by darts-"

Carson swayed. He wanted to throw up. Tchen took over, "We must leave; they might have seen you dial."

Still in shock, Tchen dragged his friend through the Stargate.

* * *

Carson sat, watching the ceremonial fires being lit. Mianna sat next to him. He hadn't spoken a word since he had come through the gate the night before, nor shown any emotion. The usually cheerful, gentle soul had closed himself off to the world. As the fires were lit, the calm of the mourning was broken when a boy crashed into the camp. Breathing heavily, he said something to Tchen, whose expression darkened. Detachedly, Mianna thought that she pitied the person on the receiving end of that man now; he was royally pissed off.

Tchen strode over to him, "Four people have come through the Stargate. They interrupt our mourning."

Carson didn't answer; he only stared into the fires. Squeezing his shoulder, Mianna rose and drew the two daggers she kept at her belt. "Choose your men to come with me, but stay here. I will deal with them."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Colonel John Sheppard sighed as they walked between the trees. Teyla walked next to him, looking around their new surroundings. Ronon looked thoroughly bored.

Rodney sighed, "The Wraith have yet again compromised our alpha site, Colonel. This planet seems uninhabited-"

He was cut off as a cold blade rested on his throat, "Then your intelligence must have been faulty."

The three soldiers in front whirled around to see their team mate being held by a woman with blonde hair and a black tattoo on her face. A silver dagger was resting on his throat. From out of nowhere, five men surrounded them, pointing weapons ranging from swords, bows, and guns. John spoke first, "Look, we don't want a fight-"

"Well, good, because it would make our lives a whole lot easier if we didn't have to kill you." The woman spat, "You will come with us and relinquish your weapons, or I will slit this one's throat."

* * *

The four sat on the floor of a pit. They were thoroughly confused. All that they did was take their weapons and throw them down a hole without another word. "Oh god," Rodney's voice caught their attention; "You don't think they're cannibals do you? I mean, they could have got those guns off others they've eaten!"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "It's highly unlikely, McKay."

Teyla gestured for them to be quiet, "Listen!"

From not too far away, an eerie singing could be heard. It was beautiful, yet sad. It was sung in words they could not understand, and yet it still held meaning, "Damn." John laid his head in his hands, "I think we interrupted a funeral. No wonder they were pissed."

The singing went on way into the night, until it faded into a whisper. Not long after, the woman returned, accompanied by a man who, in Rodney's opinion, could have scared Teal'c back at the SGC. He threw open the hatch covering their pit, and threw them a rope, "Come. Our leader wishes to see you. He seems to believe you are trustworthy."

This struck John as odd, but he didn't complain; the hole was uncomfortable, and he was worried that Ronon's patience might snap from Rodney's complaining. They followed the two into the camp, attracting many stares, ranging from curiosity to hatred. They were taken to a tent, where they were instructed to wait. As soon as they were alone, Teyla remarked, "What kind of leader would pass a judgement like that? We could have been an enemy."

"I dunno, but I guess if he likes us, he can't be all that bad."

"Thanks, John."

All four jumped. The words had been spoken with a horribly familiar lilt. John turned; half wishing he didn't have to. A man stood in front of him, almost exactly as how he had last seen him. He wore the clothes of the locals, the hair was so messy that it would rival his own, and an odd tattoo marked his face as it did the other people, but it was him.

Rodney beat him to it, "_Carson?_"

"Aye. Nice to see you all again. Except you, who are you?"

"This is Ronon Dex, the forth member of my team." Sheppard finally managed to get his words out.

The sombre cool eyes regarded him a moment, and then broke contact. He left the question of Ford unspoken. Ronon frowned, "Who are _you_?"

"I used to be the CMO of Atlanis, a long time ago."

"We though you were dead. You were taken up by the Wraith dart!"

"Wrong dart; it did not belong to the Wraith. I have lived with these people ever since we were separated – they rescued me. I had no GDO to return."

"You are the leader of these people?" Teyla asked incredulously.

She had meant nothing by the comment, but John noticed a shadow flit behind Carson's eyes, "Aye, I am."

"I have not seen you before, what do you call yourselves?"

By the second, both men from Earth could see Carson's expression harden. Although Teyla was a very empathic person, she had yet to fully grasp the tact of situations, even after all these years on Atlantis. "We are the Wraith Hunters."

Both Ronon and Teyla gasped, "They are a myth."

The woman had returned, "We're very real, thank you very much."

Ronon nodded, "The tattoos, nomadic camp, it makes sense."

Teyla frowned, "Clearly not all of the myth is true though. It is said that the Hunters are led by a race who were almost destroyed by the Wraith, who take in survivors, but this is obviously not the case."

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the woman tense. Carson's expression turned to stone. He strode forwards, so he was inches from Teyla, and spat, "We were. It was her memorial you interrupted." He shoved hard past Teyla, causing her to stumble, and left the tent.

John looked at Rodney in confusion. There was something going on here that they didn't fully understand, and right now, it had to be one of them to talk to Carson; Teyla would likely make it worse, and Ronon wasn't an option. Silently, they agreed that John should go, and so the Colonel made to follow their old doctor out of the tent, only to have the woman grab his arm, "Be careful with what you say. None of us have been able to reach him."

John nodded, and followed the path Carson had taken into the woods. "Carson? It's me."

He found the doctor sitting against a tree. The tree marked the end of the wood as the land broke out onto a clearing, which fell sharply into a deep gorge a few metres beyond. The breeze was strong here, whipping John's hair in all directions. He sat silently next to him, waiting for the Scot to say something first, however long it took.

* * *

The sun had almost risen to midday when Carson blinked from his trance, and first acknowledged that John was with him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

John started at the soft brogue of the tongue next to him, "She'll understand. What's going on Carson?" Despite the fact that he had rarely used the doctor's first name on Atlantis, he felt he had to now. Having always felt responsible for what he thought was Carson's death, he needed to.

"Everything."

John bit his lip; this was not going to be easy. He decided to go out on a limb, "Who was she?"

Carson looked up the meet his eyes, and John was shocked to see how much sorrow lay behind them; he was not mourning a leader, he was mourning someone he had cared deeply for. Before another word could be spoken, however, Carson's head jerked around, and he rose, suddenly tense. Out of nowhere, he produced a short blade, which alone gave John cause for concern, "Wha-"

Carson silenced Sheppard with a look. There was an expression on his face that John had never seen before on one so gentle. It was almost murderous, yet calculating. "Come." He accent shifted, falling more on par with the one of the Hunters.

They sneaked back into the forest towards the camp, neither making a sound; another change that had befallen the doctor. John was acutely aware that he had no weapon. Voices reached their ears, one of which was horribly familiar. Sneaking a glance round the trees, they saw that the whole camp was being held at gun point, which no one was resisting. John could see his team, who were slightly less placid in the situation, at least verbally. "Kolya." John hissed.

Carson's expression darkened further, "_Genii_." He put more contempt into a single word than John could ever have hoped to do himself.

The Genii general was speaking loudly to the woman Hunter and John's team. "Dr McKay, you are trying my patience. Where is Major Sheppard?"

"Actually, he got a promotion, it's Colonel now."

Kolya rolled his eyes, and turned to the woman, "Mianna. I will have to start killing people soon. Where is your leader?"

Before she could answer, Carson concealed his blade behind him, and stepped out, "Right here. And if you don't leave, Genii, I will kill you."

Kolya laughed harshly, "So the great Denna is dead then? Pity, I was hoping for another conversation with her. I suppose you will have to do."

As he turned away from Mianna, Carson met her eyes, and gave a nod. So quickly, the soldiers had no time to react, she drew a dagger from her sleeve, sliced the throat of the man holding her, and held her blade to Kolya's throat. Carson gave the Genii contingent a cold smile, "I would lower your weapons if I were you."

The Genii obeyed. What happened next shocked the Atlantians to the core. In two simple words, Carson shattered any illusions that he might be the person they knew, "Kill them."

Out of nowhere, the Hunters produced blades, and before the Genii knew what was happening, they were cut down. Carson held up a finger as Tchen was about to break the neck of the last soldier and Mianna was going to cut Kolya's throat. "Cut out that one's tongue, and send him back. Then begin to pack up camp." Tchen nodded, and gave the soldier over to Vedok.

Carson slowly walked to where Kolya was struggling against three Hunters. Carson grabbed his hair, and forced him to be still, "The Genii always think that they will be the ones to stop the Wraith. This is wrong. We will Hunt them, and those who try to stop us will fall. You are a fool; an arrogant fool."

Before John could move or say a word, Carson's blade had made one swift motion across the Genii's throat, causing the blood to run freely. Kolya's eyes registered shock as he fell to the ground, blood bubbling through his mouth and from his neck. Blood dripped sluggishly from the blade as Carson crouched down to meet Kolya. "You didn't think I'd let you live, did you?" The blood flowed, and the light left the Genii's eyes.

Carson rose, and turned to Mianna, "Escort the Atlantians to the Stargate. Make sure they leave."

Carson strode out of the camp and back into the woods. John looked at the other three members of his team, who looked just as scared as he felt; even Ronon who hadn't known the doctor.

Mianna turned to the Atlantians, "Come." She frowned, "Where is the fourth?" Rodney had sneaked off unnoticed.

* * *

Carson made it to the gorge, and hit all fours, retching violently. His head span as tears ran freely. His mind refused to register what he had just done. That hadn't been him, surely? It wasn't the same man who had left Atlantis that day for a mission. But it also wasn't the man Denna had married.

A cracking in the undergrowth heralded someone coming. Carson scrambled to his feet, which barely held him, and stumbled backwards towards the sheer drop behind. It was Tchen. "Carson?" His voice was gentle, "I want you to come with me."

Carson shook his head, not able to speak. Sobs racked his body. From behind Tchen, Rodney appeared, "Carson? Come on, you can come home."

"No!" Carson yelled at them, all of his emotions vented in one word. Quieter, he repeated, "No."

The situation made Rodney feel on edge; something was very wrong. Carson's voice had a lost tone to it, almost defeated. Tchen spoke again, "Carson. You must return to camp. You did what you had to do, and now we must move on."

"I can't!" Carson cried, "I'm not me! I can't lead you, I can't return to Atlantis!" He took another step back. Rodney's stomach gave a jolt as the reality of the situation hit home.

"It's no use." Carson's voice was almost carried away by the wind. He raised his eyes to meet theirs, revealing a horrible fire, "She was wrong. I did change. I killed them in cold blood. I'm a doctor for Christ's sake! I killed a human…. I looked into his eyes and killed him. Denna was wrong."

Tchen shook his head, unbelievably calm, "Denna was not wrong. She loved you and trusted you."

Rodney nodded, "Carson, we don't care what you've done. Just – _please_…" His voice caught, "Come back."

"We're not human. We kill our own, and are _no better_ than them. I'm no better. I am the same as the creatures who killed Denna. She can't love me. I can't live with what I've done."

Rodney shook his head, "No!"

Carson smiled weakly, took a step back, and raised his arms, "I'm so sorry."

He took one last step back.

* * *

A single fire burned in the centre of the camp, surrounded by Atlantians and Hunters alike. It flickered in the moonlight and reflected off the faces of the sorrowful. John stood staring into its depths, with his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Teyla leaned against Ronon, while Rodney stood with Zelenka in the shadows. There was no singing, only the soft crackling of the flames.

One figure walked towards the fire, and threw a bunch of dried flowers into the flames, making them flare purple for a second. Raising her tear filled eyes, Mianna addressed the group.

"Carson died today when he should not have. He saw us for what we really are, what Denna feared we would become. Both knew the truth, the truth displayed everyday by the tattoos we bear. _We_ are the Wraith; no better. It is a fine line we tread as humans. What can we do to ensure we never become the enemy? Whatever is it, we became them nonetheless. Too many die in the war we can only pray to win. Too many die believing we will one day be free. Carson realised the truth, as should we all."

Tears fell, songs whispered, and the fire died.

FIN

Author Notes: So, there you go. What do you think? I'd really like to know your opinions. Please don't come after me with pitchforks…


End file.
